


Dean's Sick Day

by mistress_of_mythology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dean is a little bitch, sam the caretaker, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick after a late night of digging graves in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for supernatural, which I also have posted on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> I own nothing from supernatural

Chapter 1

As soon as he woke up Dean felt like someone had driven a semi into his face. Groaning he rolled over and buried his face into the uncomfortable motel pillow.  
"Rise n' shine." Sam all but shouted at him from his place at his lap top. " So I've found another job, woman murders husband after -"  
He was cut off by Dean having a coughing fit.  
"Dude, are you sick?" Sam ask with a pull of his lips because he had told Dean that they should have waited until the rain stopped to salt and burn the bones of their latest ghost.  
But no, Dean being the stubborn jerk that his was insisted that they could do it ,that all Sam had to do was stands there, hold the umbrella and look pretty.  
Who looks pretty now, Sm thought with a grin.  
" Mo, mow what's this jom you were talkimg amout." Dean managed to get out before another round of violent coughs ripped their way out of his chest.  
The grin Sam had fell as he got up and made his way to his brother. Putting a hand on his brother's forehead slapping away the hand that tried to pushing him away.  
"You are sick, the job will have wait." Sam said pulling his hand away before grabbing the keys to the Impala and making his way to the door.  
"I'm mot sick-hgzzss-it's allergies-ahzzsoo-where are you goimg?" Dean said sitting up before trying to get out of bed only to fall back in because the room had suddenly decided that it wanted to spin,  
Everythings against me, Dean thought pouting a little bit, but like a man, a manly pout.  
" To the store to get you medicine, now stay in bed and stop being a little bitch." Sam said with a chuckle before slipping out of the room, and barely missed the pillow that had come flying.  
"ugh, I'm mot a little bitch, your the bitch!" he shouted to the closed door, before flopping down on to the pillows.  
To tired and miserable to keep his eyes open he quickly fell back to sleep.

~For the Fairest


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V.  
I slammed the door in my haste to dodge the pillow that was sent my way.  
I chuckled as I heard my brother shout that I was the little bitch not him.  
On my way to the store I couldn't help but think that this was going to be difficult, because when Dean was sick he goes though stages where first he's in denial about being sick, the he turns into a baby about it, then he accepts it.   
I went to the Wal-greens that was just down the street from the motel that we were staying at.  
I probably should have ask Dean what exactly was wrong with him, but I never would have gotten that out of him because "I'm not sick, I don't get sick Sammy, only little girls like you get sick. "  
So instead of going though the process and still ending up with nothing I just went on what he sounded like and picked up common cold medicine, soup and orange juice. Things that helped with an average cold.  
After paying for everything I decided to go get me something to eat because I didn't feel like soup and plus it would irritate the hell out of Dean when he saw that I that i had take out. But being the awesome brother that I am I picked him up a piece of pie as incentive to be a good little patient.

The trip took only twenty minutes but by the time I got back he was already asleep again, a congested snore echoing of the walls.  
"Hey, wake up sneezy, you need to eat." I said shaking his shoulder.  
He swatted my hand away before getting up and to the table.  
"Whatcha brimg me?" He ask flopping down into one of the chairs, grabbing the What-A-Burger bag looking for his food.  
He looked back up at me, a glare on the verge of coming out before looking back into the bag. And looking back up, and back down.  
"Dude where's my food? All thats here is your rabbit food!" He demanded glaring up at me.  
" I got you soup." I told him pulling out the canned chicken noodle soup and tossing it to him, giving him a cheeky grin.  
"There's mo way that I'm eating soup, I wamt a murger! Why would you go to What-A-Murger and not get me a cheese murger?!" He ask waving the soup can in the air before tossing it at my head. Only to miss a mile, a sign that showed he was sick, as if the red nose, sneezing and hacking hadn't pointed to that already.  
"Because your sick, and the last thing you need is a grease burger, and yes you are going to eat soup because it's all I got for you." I said fixing him said soup before placing it in front of him.  
"I'm mot sick, it's just allgre-" He was cut short by a fit of hacking, before straighting up and giving me his 'I'm your big brother and i'm always right' face.  
Only Dean would try to lie about not being sick as he coughs and sneezes.  
"Yeah your not sick." I told him saracastically. "But you be a good little patient and you'll get a surprise."   
He rolled his eyes at me before slumping down and eating his soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later after Dean and I had eaten, Dean was sitting back and trying to relax with the uncomfortable pressure that was on his chest, which he still hadn't admitted.  
While Dean lay watching a rerun of Doctor Sexy MD, I was filling Bobby in on the case I had found this morning because someone had to go gank whatever monster that was lurking in the town.   
As I was saying goodbye to Bobby Dean got up and ran to the bathroom.  
I quickly hung up the phone, standing in the door way of the bathroom because even sick Dean doesn't like "chick-flick" moments and if I were to try to help him thats what he would deem it.  
When he was done spilling the contents of his stomach I handed him the small bottle of mouth wash that we always kept on hand, because for some reason we always get nasty stuff in our mouths.  
"Sam, I think i'm sick." he croaked out climbing back into bed.  
This was Dean giving in and finally admitting he was sick, which meant that now was when he started to act like a little kid when they're sick.  
"Yeah Dean I think so to." I told him softly before handing him the medicine that I had gotten him.  
I hadn't given it to him yet because I knew that he wouldn't take it.  
"Thanks Sammy." He said taking the medicine before laying back down and going back to sleep.  
Dean's P.O.V.  
The next morning when i woke up I was feeling a thousand times better then I was before.  
I pulled off the damp rag that Sam must have put on my head during the night.  
Sam was sitting at his lap top again but he looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
" Morning." He said looking up from his computer.  
"Morning." i said getting up and going over to the counter where coffee was sitting.  
"So what was my surprise?" I ask grinning.  
"Look in the frigde." he said weakly pointing toward it.  
In the fridge there was a big slice of apple pie.  
I grinned over at him.  
My grin fell as he started to cough.  
"If your getting sick stay away from my pie." I told him shelding the pie from his coughs even though he was across the room.  
"I'm not getting sick." He said before sneezing into his elbow.  
Fin


End file.
